Sinners and Saints
by Sinner and saint
Summary: Es ist bereist zwei Jahre her das Dunkelheit über die Welt kam und Der dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht kam. Hermine Granger ist eine der wenigen überlebenden und wird durch einen Unfall in der Zeit zurückgeschickt und landet im 6. Jahr der Rumtreiber. Nun versucht sie zusammen mit Leuten die sie tot glaubte die Dunkelheit zu besiegen.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo.

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction von Harry Potter und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Mir gehört natürlich nichts davon aba ich hoffe ihr habt spass sie zu lesen.

Eien Rückmeldng ist immer willkommen :D

In zwei Jahren konnte viel passieren.

Niemand wusste das besser als sie.

Zum Beispiel war ihre größte Sorge vor zwei Jahren noch das sie in der Schule versagt.

Doch jetzt war es zu verlieren. Etwas oder jemanden zu verlieren.

Vor zwei Jahren konnte sie ihre Ängste bekämpfen in dem sie lernte.

Doch jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr dagegen tun.

Sie konnte es nicht kontrollieren.

Und sie hatte bereits so viele verloren.

Sie hatte die leblosen Körper ihrer Freunde auf dem Boden liegen sehen, hatte die herzzereißenden Schreie der überlebenden gehört und den schrecklichen Schmerz gespürt der einen überkommt wenn man denjenigen verliert den man liebt.

Es hatte alles in ihrem vierten Jahr begonnen.

Der dunkle Lord war zurückgekehrt und dunkelheit hatte sich ausgebreietet, schneller als man es sich hatte voerstellen können.

Diejenigen die für das Gute kämpften wurden verfolgt und eingesperrt.

Nur wenige hatten das Glück zu entkommen.

Doch für sie wurde das leben- das überleben- schwer.

Sie-Hermine Granger- wusste was in zwei Jahren alles passieren konnte.

Sie war dort als Dunkelheit über die Welt kam.

Sie war eine der wenigen überlebenden die noch immer für das Gute kämpfte.

Zu der Zeit als diese Geschcihte begann waren nur noch sieben von ihnen am leben.

George und Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Gabrielle DeLacour und sie- Hermine Granger.

Es begann als Todesser in das Haus einbrachen in dem sie sich versteckten.

Es war Heiligabend und während normale Leute Weinachtslieder hörten, hörte sie die Schreie von Luna als sie sah wie Neville vom Todesfluch getroffen wurde und sein Körper auf den gefrorenen Boden schlug.

"Bewegt euch." sagte Hermine während sie ihre schlurchzende Freundin aufrecht hielt und gleichzeitig versuchte sie beide zu verteidigen.

Sie sah den Blick in ihren tränengefüllten Augen und wusste das sie dabei war zu zu verlieren.

"Wir müssen gehen." schrie sie über den tosenden Wind hinweg. Schneflocken wurden dirch die gegen gewirbelt, machten alles noch kälter und verschlechterten die Sicht.

Jeder hörte auf sie.

" Komm schon Luna, wir werden apparieren, ok?"

Luna nickte.

Die Welt begann sich zu verdrehen und Hermine musste eine Welle der Überlkeit unterdrücken die in ihr aufstieg.

Das wurde alles still, die Erde hörte auf zu kreisen und Hermine und Luna machten sie auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt.

Sie waren an dem Ort den die meisten Leute meideten.

Hogwarts.

Nunja. Es war zumindest vor Jahren einemal Hogwarts gewesen.

Jetzt war es nur noch eine Ruine die an bessere Zeiten erinnerte.

Die anderen waren bereits dort.

Sie alles waren in Dreck, Blut und Schnee bedeckt, der sich langsam in Wasser verwandelte und Spuren hinterlies als ihre Gesichter hinunterfloss.

Susan hatte einen tiefen Schnitt auf ihrer rechten Wange und George hielt sich seine Schulter.

Luna setzte sich auf einen der losen Steine und schaute auf den Boden.

Hermine kniete sich vor sie.

" Lune du kannst jetzt nicht verlieren. Bitte. Wir brauchen dich. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe." sagte sie eindringlich.

Luna nickte doch ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet.

"Luna." sagte Bill jetzt.

Er nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und drehte ihren Kopf so das sie ihn ansehen musste.

" Du musst zu uns zurückkommen."

Wieder nickte Luna doch Hermine konnte sehen wie das LIcht in ihren Augen erlosch.

Doch bevor der letzte Funke verschwand hielt sie ein Stundenglass in die höhe, das das an einer goldenen Kette hing.

" Ein Zeitumkehrer?" fragte Hermine verwudert.

Ein weiters nicken von Luna.

Es schien das das das einzige war das sie noch tun konnte.

" Woher hast du den?" fragte Dean leise.

Sie antwortete nicht.

Hermine wollte gerade antworten als sie ein lautes Geräusch hörten.

"Sie haben und gefunden."

Bevor sie es überhaupt merkten sprangen sie in aktion.

Zwei Jahre auf der Flucht hatten eben auch ihre vorteile.

Ihre Reflexe ware besser denn je.

Sie hörten Stimmen aus einem der Flure und Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab.

Sie spürte etwas kaltes in ihrer Hand und als sie den Blcik senkte erkannte sie den Zeitumkehrer in ihrer Handfläche.

Luna hob ihr Kinn ein letztes Mal und stand auf.

" Geht" sagte sie und stellte sich vor die Tür.

Als sich keiner bewegte wiederholte sie " Geht"

"Luna.." sagte Hermine doch Luna schüttelte nur den Kopf.

" Bitte. Ich will euch ein letztes Mal helfen. Lass mich das tun." sagte sie und hatte das erste mal seit monaten ein lächeln auf den Lippen.

Und einen Augenblick lang konnte Hermine das freundliche und etwas seltsame Mädchen erkennen das sie einmal war.

" Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite." sagte Bill.

Sie nickte.

" Sag meiner Schwester Hallo von mir, ja?" fragte Gabrielle.

Die Stimmern wurden lauter und sie drehten sich um.

" Wir sehen uns bald wieder Hermine." sagte Luna und Hermine sah sie verwirrt an.

Das letzte was Hemine hörte war eine laute explosion die ihre Ohren klingeln ließ, bevor sie die Wendeltreppe hinauflief.

Sie teilten sich auf und als Hermione oben ankam war sie alleine.

Sie schaute nach unten.

Das einst magische Schloss war nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung die mit jedem Tag weiter zerfiel.

Sie sah die reste der Halle unter sich.

Als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte drehte sie sich um, den Zeitumdreher in einer, ihren Stab in der anderen hand.

Vor ihr stand eine Figur gekleidet in einem weiten, schwarzen Mantel. Das Gesicht verdeckt von einer Maske.

Todesser.

Expelliarmus dachte sie, doch es war zu spät.

Ihr Gegenüber hatte seinen Stab bereits gehoben und aus der Spitze kam schwarzmagisches Feuer geschossen.

Sie schrie auf als die Flammen ihre gefrorene Haut berührten.

Trotzallem schrie sie Stupor und der Angriff endete als der Todesser einen Schutzzauber sprach und das Feuer endete.

Sie ignorierte den Schmerz der durch ihren rechten Arm fuhr, wo das schwarzmagische Feuer sie berührt hatte und die Haut anfing Blasen zu schlagen.

Sie sah den nächsten Angriff nicht kommen und als er auf sie traf war es zu spät.

Ihre Beine wurden zusammengepresst und sie fiel zurück.

Ihre Füße verloren den Boden dun sie spürte den Wind durch ihre Haare fliegen als sie fiel.

Ihr Griff um den Zeitumkehrer wurde stärker und das letzte was sie spürte war das gefühl von Sand und Glass zwischen ihren Fingern.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam sah sie nicht mehr den Himmel.

Nun gut, eigentlich schon doch dieser war nicht echt.

Er war nicht mehr grau und wolkenbehangen und sondern strahlend.

Sie sah Kerzen die in der Luft schwebten und als sie den Kopf zur Seite drehte sah sie massive Steinwände und hohe Fenster.

All das registrierte sie innerhalb eines Herzschlages.

Dann traf sie auf etwas hartes.

Sie fühlte das Holz unter sich splittern, ihr Kopf fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Tisch und die Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst während sie einen stechenden Schmerz in iherer Seite bemerkte.

Sie setzte sich sofort auf, ihren Stab gehoben und einen panischen Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

Sie sah Schüler die sie ängstlich beobachteten.

Wie in Trance sah sie die Uniformen, die hell erleuchtete halle, das Essen auf den langen Tischen und die ängstlichen doch trotzdem unversehrten Gesichter von Kindern und Jungendlichen.

Etwas was sie schon lange für unmöglich hielt.

"Wer bist du?" fragte jemand.

Sie drehte sich um und Angst stieg in ihr auf.

"Expelliarmus" schrie sie und die entsetzte Frau vor ihr verlor mit einem mal ihren Stab.

Mit einem einfachen Stupor setzte sie sie außder gefecht und wandte sich dem nächsten Gegener zu.

Sie sprang vom Tisch und die Schüler schreckten vor ihr zurück.

Als sie ihn sah blieb ihr herz für einen augenblick stehen.

Er sah genauso aus wie an dem Tag an dem er gestorben war.

Die langen blauen Roben, der weiße Bart und dieses Glitzern in den Augen das nie ganz erlosch.

Sie ernnerte sich an den Sand zwischen ihren Fingern und eine böse Vorahnung machte sich in ihr breit.

Als sie die Menge die sie umringte absuchte wurde diese Vorahnung zur realität.

Sie sah das Gesicht ihres besten Freundes.

Oder zumindest eins das ihr bester Freund hätte haben können wären es nicht braune statt grüne Augen gewesen die ihr entgegenstarrten.

Dann sah sie die rothaarige genau vor ihm.

Da waren sie.

Seine grünen Augen.

Hermine ging auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.

"Wie ist dein Name?" fragte sie, obwohl sie die antwort bereits kannte.

" L-Lily Evans"

Hermine nickte.

" Gut. Ich glaube wir müssen über einiges re-" flüsterte sie doch sie brachte ihren Satz nicht zuende.

Vielleicht lag es an dem Hunger der an ihr nagte seid sie das letzte mal etwas zusich genommen hatte, vielleciht das abklingende Adrenalin, die Müdigkeit oder die Trauer, doch auf einmal stürzte alles ein.

Hermine brach vor einer schockierten Lily Evans auf dem Steinboden zusammen.


	2. chapter 2

Der erste September startete für Lily Evans wie jedes andere jahr.

Sie sagte Auf wiedersehen zu ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester- letztere erwiederte allersings nicht.

Dann wartete sie am Gleis 9 3/4 und versteckte sich von James Potter.

Sie stieg in den Zug und suchte sich einen Platz- sich weiterhin von Ptter versteckend.

Auf dem Weg las sie ein Buch oder sprach mit den anderen Schülern bevor sie sich auf dem weg zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler.

Sie war eine der ersten die Ausstiegen und kletterte in eine der Kutschen die sie zum Schloss hinauf fuhren.

" Ich versteh wirklich nicht warum du das tust." sagte Alice.

Sie saß mit Lily in der Kutsche und beobachtete ihre offensichtlich genervte Freundin.

" Du verstehst das nicht. Es ist einfach schrecklich." sagte sie.

" Lily, er versucht doch nur-"

"Er versucht mein Leben durcheinander zu bringen. Ich will nichts mit ihm zu haben. Ich will nicht mit ihm reden oder sonstwas." sagte sie entschieden.

Alice seufzte.

" Dann nicht. Ich glaube aber du solltest ihm zumindest eine Chance geben. Er ist kein schlechter Typ."

"Genau das ist es. Wenn er sich mal wie ein normales menschliches Lebewesen aufführen würde, würde ich sogar darüber nachdenken. Aber das tut er nicht. Er ist ein Hänsler. Er schickeniert andere Schüler und spielt den erstklässlern Streiche." sagte sie und Alice konnte nur nicken.

All das was wahr.

" Und als wäre das nicht genug hat er ein Ego, größer als Russland."

Wieder seufzte Alice, sie wusste sie würde ihre Freundin nicht umstimmern können.

All das war normal.

Es war normal das Alice sich an den Ravenclaw Tisch setzte während Lily bei den Gryffindors saß.

Nach all dem verstecken konnte sie jetzt nirgendo hin.

" Lily." hörte sie und stöhnte innerlich auf.

" Wo warst du?" fragte ein schwarzhaariger Junge neben ihr.

" Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter" sagte sie und sah ihn an.

Ihn schien es nicht zu stören das sie offensichtlich nicht mit ihm reden wollte.

" James, lass sie doch erst einmal durchatmen. Sie war die ganze Zeit beschäftigt sich vor dir zu verstecken. Das muss höllisch anstrengend sein." sagte jemand auf ihrer anderen Seite.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Remus Lupin.

" Hey, Remus. Wie war dein Sommer?" fragte sie.

Wie jedes Jahr würde sie James ignorieren und mit Remus reden.

Daraufhin würde James Remus einen Verräter nennen

Dann würde Sirius kommen und ihnen von seiner neuen Freundin erzählen oder von dem Streich den er noch unbedingt einem der Slytherins- wahrscheinlich Serverus- spielen müsste.

Das würde dann dazuführen das Lily in anknurrt die Klappe zu halten.

Danach würde Peter dazukommen und sie würden anfangen über Quidditch zu reden.

Normalerweise.

Doch dieses Jahr kam es anders.

Lily war kurz davor ihre berühmte Rede darüber zu halten das man unschuldigen Leuten keine Streiche spielen sollte als etwas aus dem verzauberten Himmel fiel und auf dem Holztisch aufschlug.

Dieses Etwas war eine Person.

Ein Mädchen, kaum älter als Lily selbst, mit Wunden am ganzen Körper.

Ihr rechter Arm war fast vollkommen verbrannt, sie war Blass und mit Dreck und Blut bedeckt.

Lily und alle anderen sprangen auf als sie das Mädchen aufsetzte.

So wie sie aussah hatte Lily fast schon erwartet das sie tot war.

Sie sah wie eine der Lehrerinnen aufstand.

" wer bist du?" fragte sie.

Mit einer schnellen bewegung hatte das Mädchen ihren Zauberstab davongeschleudert und sie außer gefecht gesetzt.

Als das Mädchen aufstand und den schuldirektor erblickte erstarrte sie.

Ihre braunen Locken hingen ihr in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht und sie hatte einen fast schon verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen.

"Wer ist sie?" hörte Lily Sirius fragen.

" Keine Ahnung, aber sie sie dir an. Sie sieht aus als ob sie mitten in einem Kampf war." flüsterte James zurück.

Der Blick des Mädchens löste sich von Dumbledor und schweifte über die Menge.

Ihr Blick blieb an James hängen und Lily dachte schon sie würde gleich anfangen zu weinen, dann richtete sich der Blick des Mädchens auf sie.

Sie taumelte in ihre Richtung und Lily erstarrte.

" Wie ist dein Name?" fragte das Mädchen sie.

" L-Lily Evans." antwortete sie.

" Gut." antwortete das Mädchen." Ich glaube wir müssen über einiges re-"

Dann brach sie zusammen.

" Ohh mein Gott." schrie Lily auf und ließ sich neben dem Mädchen auf die Knie fallen.

"Lasst mich durch." sagte Dumbedore udn schob sich durch die Masse an Schülern.

" Ruft Madame Phinka. Wir brauchen sie." sagte er und einer der Lehrer machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

" Miss Evans. Würden Sie mir wohl helfen das Arme Mädchen in den Krankenflügel zu bringen."

Sobald sie eintraten kam Madame Phinka Ihnen bereits entgegen.

" Jusus, was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie schockiert.

Sie legten sie auf eines der Betten und Madame Phinka begann sie zu untersuchen.

" Miss Evans. Würden sie bitte draußen warten?" fragte Dumbledore.

Sie nickte nur wie betäubt und setzte sich draußen auf einen der Stuhle.

Sie wartete und versuchte sich abzulenken doch ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu dem Mädchen zurück.

Das Bild vor ihren Augen blieb.

Wer war sie?

Woher kannte sie ihren Namen?"

Sie konnte noch immer ihr Gesicht or sich sehen.

Die Bluergüsse auf den Wangen, die aufgeplatzte Lippe, die dunklen Ringe under den Augen .

Und das obwohl das Mädchen nicht älter schien als sie selbst.

Ihre Gedanken kehrten zur Gegenwart zurück als sie die leise Stimme von Madame Phinke vernahm.

" ich weiß wirklich nicht was mit ihr passiert ist, Albus." sagte sie.

" Sie Verbrennungen und ihr Körper ist von Narben übersäht. Ich habe mehrere gebrochene Knochen gefunden die nie richtig verheilt sind. Sie hat Nervenschäden und es scheint als hätte sie seid Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Ich musst Sie das fragen. Wer ist sie? wer würde einem Kind so etwas antun?" fragte sie Schwester.

Sie verstummten als sie Lily erblickten.

" Miss Evans. Wir dachten sie wären schlafen gegangen. Es ist bereits spät."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

" Kann ich sie sehen? Wird sie wieder gesund?" fragte sie.

Die Krankenschwester sah sie mitfühlend an.

" Ja, das wird sie. Du kannst sie sehen aber bedräng sie nicht. Sie hat eine lange Nacht hinter sich."

" Sie kann ruhig rein kommen. Es geht mir gut." kam es von drinnen.

" Ohh. Du solltest doch schlafen." sagte die Schwester als sie das Mädchen aufrecht in ihrem Bett sitzen saß.

Sie lächelte nur.

" Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kann später schlafen. Ich wollte Ihnen noch für Ihre Hilfe danken." sage sie.

Madame Phinka winkte ab.

"Was wäre ich denn für eine Schwester wenn ich das nicht tun würde. Wie geht es dir Liebes? Kann ich dir etwas bringen?" fragte sie.

" Nein Danke."

" Ich muss dich das leider Fragen. Wer bist du?" fragte Madame Phinka.

Dem Mädchen schien erst jetzt klar zu werden das sie sich nicht vorgestellt hatte.

" Ohh natürlich. Mein Name ist Hermine- Hermine Granger." sagte das Mädchen.

Dumbledore nickte.

" Und von wo kommst du? Du musst entschuldigen doch du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schreck verpasst als du aufeinmal aufgetaucht bist." erklärte er.

" Oh ja. Das tut mir wirklich leid. Doch ich kann leider nichts mehr dazu sagen."

Wieder nickte er doch seine Augen waren auf sie geheftet.

Hermione seufzte als sie das übliche ziehen verspürte das kam sobald jemand versuchte in ihre Gedanken einzutauchen.

" Ich fände es sehr freundlich wenn sie meinen Wunsch nichts weiter zu sagen respektieren würden." sagte sie einem überraschtem Dumbledore.

Lily sah verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her.

" Wie du möchtest. Falls du Hilfe benötigst, ich bin da um zu hören was auch immer du erzählen möchtest." sagte er.

" Danke aber ich glaube nicht das das nötig sein wird." lehnte sie höflich ab." Ich würde allerdings gerne diese Schule besuchen um meinen Abschluss zu machen."

" Es wäre mir eine Ehre Ihnen in dieser Angelegenheit behilflich zu sein, Miss Granger. Doch ich glaube nicht das dies hier der richtige Zeitpunkt ist um soetwas zu besprechen. Sie können zu mir kommen und wir besprechen alles weitere."

Sie öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen doch er war schneller.

" Ich meinte nicht jetzt. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Wir können morgen reden."

Sie schloss ihren Miund wieder und Dumbledore drehte sich um.

"Eine Frage noch." sagte sie bevor er gehen konnte.

" Welches Datum haben wir?"

"Es ist der erste September." antwortete er." 1976"

Damit ging er.

Lily blieb-noch immer verwirrt- neben dem bett stehen.

" Tut mir leid" sagte Hermine an sie gerichtet." Ich denke ich habe dich ein wenig erschreckt."

Lily nickte.

" Ein wenig. Ich bin nur froh das es dir gut geht." sagte sie ehrlich.

Sie waren einen Augenblick still, dann fragte Lily.

"Hermine, woher wusstest du wie ich heiße?"

" Warte kurz" sagte Hermine, hob ihren Zauberstab und erschuff einen Stlle Zauber sodass niemand sie hören konnte.

" Lily Evans. Ich habe vor dir etwas zu erzählen. Doch es ist gefährlich, sowohl für mich als auch für dich. Wenn du nicht möchtest das ich dir etwas erzähle, dann kannst du ablehnen. Aber du musst wissen, wenn ich es dir sage das darfst du es auf keinen Fall- und ich meine auf keinen Fall- weitererzählen."

Sagte Hermine und Lily schluckte.

Sie musterte Hermine unsicher.

Sie wusste nicht was es war, doch sie vertraute ihr.

Wie sie aufrecht im Bett saß, das Kinn gehoben der Rücken gerade und das obwohl sie schwer verletzt war.

Lily nickte.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus.

" gut. du wei´t bereits das mein Name Hermine Granger ist. Ich bin 16 jahre alt und bin hier weil ich einen Unfall hatte der etwas mit einem Zeitumdreher zu tun.

Ich weiß es klingt seltsam aber ich wurde im Jahr1979 geboren"

"Was meinst du mit 1979? Wir haben erst 1976." fragte Lily irritiert.

" Lass mich ausreden. Bitte" sagte Hermine.

Lily schloss den Mund.

" Danke. Wie ich gesagt habe ich bin hier durch einen Unfall gelandet. Der Zeitumdreher ist in meiner Hand zerbrochen. Das ist der Grund warum ich 20 Jahre in der Vergangenheit bin. Ich lebe im Jahr 1967. Oder lebte wohl eher. Deshalb musstest du mir versprechen es niemandem zu erzählen."

Lily nickte perplex.

" Und jetzt wo ich hier bin könnte ich alles ändern. Es könnte alles so viel besser werden als es war- oder sein wird. Oder gewesen sein wird. Wie auch immer." sagte sie glücklich.

Lily sah sie zweifelnd an.

" Du glaubst mir kein Wort." sagte Hermine.

Es keine Frage und es war auch nicht enttäuscht oder wütend gemeint.

Es war eine Tatsache.

" Naja... es klingt irgendwie..."

" Verrückt? Ich weiß. Aber überleg doch ma . Woher sollte ich sonst wissen das du eine Schwester Namens Petunia hast die mit Vernon Dursley verlobt ist. Oder das sie dagegen ist das du Hogwarts besuchst weil sie meint das. Ich weiß das du mit Serverus Snape befreundet warst bevor du wusstest das du eine Hexe bist. Ich weiß das James Potter Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt ist und ich weiß das er mit Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black befreundet ist. Ich weiß das die vier immer nur Ärger machen und das du sie dafür hast das sie immer andere schickanieren und ihnen Streiche spielen. Woher soll ich das alles wissen?" fragte Hermine.

Lily sah sie mit großen Augen an, doch Hermine konnte noch immer Zweifel in ihnen erkennen.

" Soll ich aufhören? Wenn du willst halt ich ab jetzt den Mund und sage kein Wort mehr." bot sie an.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, es ist nur schwer zu glauben." erklärte sie.

Hermine schweig und ließ Lily Zeit nachzudenken.

Sie konnte fast schon die Räder hören die unter den Mengen an roten Haaren anfingen sich zu drehen und Hermines Geschichte auf Fehler zu untersuchen.

Als Lily wieder aufschaute lag ein entschlossener Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

" Ich glaube dir. Ich weiß es ist höchstwahrschinelich dumm eine so wahnsinnige Geschichte zu glauben aber ich hab dich gesehn als du hier ankamst. Das bringt mich übrigens zu meiner nächsten Frage. Als du James gesehn hast hast du so erleichtert gewirkt. Kennst du ihn in der Zukunft?Was ist passiert das du es unbedingt ändern musst. UNd wieso erzählst du das alles eigentlich mir? Ich meine Ich freu mich- denke ich zumindest. Aber wäre es nicht besser du erzählst es Dumbledore ?" fragte sie.

Hermine sah sie an.

Harry mochte seinem Vater zwar äußerlich sehr ähnlich sehen doch seinen Character hatte er offensichtlich von seiner Mutter geerbt.

Dort saß sie.

Lily Evans. Verschreckt und verwirrt, doch sie hatte einen solchen Glauben in die Mensche.

Hermine wusste das alle anderen sie als verrückt abgestempelt hätten.

Verdammt, wäre sie an Lilys stelle gewesen... sie hätte sich längst einweisen lassen.

"Das sind eine menge Fragen." sagte sie und Lily wurde rot." Ok, willst du die Wahrheit wissen? Soll ich dir alles erzählen was ich dir erzählen kann? Denn, lass mich das sagen, es ist schrecklich. Und wenn du nicht bereit bist das alles zu hören dann wird es eine Last werden." warnte Hermine sie.

Sie wollte Lily entscheiden lassen.

Sie wusste selbst wie es war wenn man Dinge nicht selber entscheiden konnte und sie hoffte das LIly ihre Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig treffen würde.

" Ich- Ja. Ich will alles wissen." sagte sie ehrlich.

Hermine seufzte.

" Wie du möchtest. Erste Frage zuerst. Nein, ich kannte James nicht. Dich auch nicht." sagte sie und atmete tief durch bevor sie weitersprach.

" Du bist gestorben. Aber ich kannte deinen Sohn. Harry. Er war einer meines besten Freunde."

Sie sah Lilys Gesichtzüge.

Ihre Brauen zogen sich in Verwirrung zusammen, doch dann öffneten sich ihre Lippen als sie verstand was genau das hieß.

" Aber." begann sie langsam" Du hast gesagt du lebst 20 Jahre in der Zukunft. Soll das heißen das ich nicht mal 40 werde?"

" Du stirbst mit 21 Jahren. In fünf Jahren." erklärte Hermine nüchtern.

Sie sah auf das junge Mädchen herrunter das begriff das ihr Leben in nur kurzen fünf Jahren enden würde.

Sie tat Hermine sogar ein wenig leid, doch nach den letzten zwei Jahren schien sie abgehärtet gegen diese art der trauer.

" aber." erklärte sie." das ist der Grudn weshalb ich hier bin. Um das alles zu ändern. Ich werde nicht zulassen das das nocheinmal geschieht, verstehst du?" versuchte sie sie zu beruhigen als sie sah das Lily Tränen in den Augen hatte.

" Fang jetzt nicht an zu weinen LIly. Ich verpreche dir das ich das nciht nocheinmal zulassen werde. Aber dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe also reiß dich bitte zusammen." sagte Hermine in einem strengen Ton.

"Du hast recht. Das bringt jetzt auch niemandem etwas. Also. Du kennst meinen Sohn?" fragte sie und Lily sah ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

" Ja." sagte sie etwas traurig. " Ich kannte deinen Sohn.. Er war mein bester Freund und er war dir so- was ist?" fragte sie als sie Lilys unsicheren Blick bemerkte.

"Du redest von ihm in der Vergangenheit" sagte sie.

Hermine nickte und fühlte das altbekannte prickeln in den Augen das immer kam wenn sie an Harry dachte.

" Ich weiß. Er ist vor 7 Monaten gestorben. Er ist genauso gestorben wie du. Kämpfend um das zu schützen das er liebt." sagte sie." Denn in der Zukunft kennt jeder die Geschcihte von Lily Po-Evans. Die Frau die ihr Kind mit em Leben beschützt hat."

Lily hatte den Kopf gesenkt doch Hermine konnte ihre Schultern zittern sehen.

" Ich denke es wäre besser später darüber zu reden." sagte sie.

" Wahrscheinlich hast du recht" stimmte sie zu und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

" Nächste Frage. Du wolltest wissen was in der Zukunft passiert ist. Ich geb dir mal die zusammengefasste Version. Ich traf deinen Sohn als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Harry" sagte Hermine, darauf bedacht nciht seinen Nachnamen zu erwähnen." war bekannt dafür, das er der einzige war der jemals einen Angriff von Voldemort überlebt hat. In unserem ersten Jahr wurden Harry, Ron und ich Freunde nach einem kleinen Zwischenfall der etwas mit der Mädchentoilette und einem entlaufenem Troll zu tun hat.

Das wohl wichtigste Ereigniss in unserem ersten Jahr war, das wir es schafften den Stein der Weisen zu finden. In unserem zweiten Jahr kam Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort alias Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin an die Schule und versuchte die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen. Du musst nur wissen, das Harry ihn besiegt hat.

In unserem dritten Jahr brach der Massenmörder Sirius Black aus Azkaban aus und machte sich auf die suche nach Harry. Keine Sorge er war unschuldig. Jedefalls kam er an die Schule um Harry zu erzählen was in der Nacht geschah in der seine Eltern starben. Außerdem bekamen wir in dem Jahr einen neuen Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste Professor namens Remus J. Lupin.

In unserem vierten Jahr nahm Harry am Turnier teil. Die Letzte aufgabe war es den Feuerkelch in einem Labyrinth zu finden. Er und ein anderer Junge namens Cadric Diggory erreichten den Kelch gleichzeiting und beschlossen ihn gleichzeitig zu berühren damit sie beide gewannen. Das Problem war nur das der Kelch ein Portschlüssel war, der Harry und Cardic aus dem Labyrinth herraus auf einen Friedhof brachte.

Einer der Gefolgsleute Voldemorts wartete dort bereits. Er tötete Cedric und nutzte Harry Blut um den dunklen Lord wiederzuerwecken.

Niemand wusste damals wie aktiv die Totesser ware. Mit der Rückkehr Voldemorts brach Krieg aus.

Zuerst übernahmen sie das Ministerium, danach kamen sie nach Hogwarts. Wir versuchten sie zu bekämpfen , doch wir waren nur eine Gruppe Schüler gegen eine ganze Armee erprobter Todesser.

Dumbledore starb als er der dunklen Lord bekämpfte um uns genügend Zeit zu geben um zu flüchten.

Über die Zeit danach gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Muggle und Mugglegeborenen wurden gejagt und die Reinblüter herrschten in den Städten.

Einige von uns kämpften weiter doch mit jeder Schlacht verloren wir mehr anhänger." sagte sie und rieb sich bei der Erinnerung müde über die Stirn.

" Wr lebten in einem kleinen Haus. Es war eigentlich schon lange verlassen und wir hatten kaum genug Essen oder Wasser. Von Elektrizität ganz zu schweigen. Sie fanden uns. An dem Tag an dem ich hierher kam waren nur noch siebe von uns übrig. Sechs wenn du Luna nicht mitzählst. Sie hat versucht uns zu beschützen . Ist wahrscheinlich gestorben ."

Sie seufzte leise und fasste an den Ring den sie mit einer Kette um den Hals trug.

Sie lächelte als sie sich an Ron erinnerte. Ron, der sie gafragt hatte ob sie ihn heiraten wolle. Am nächsten Tag ging er aus dem Haus und starb.

Sie sah Lily an, die mit großen Augen und offenem Mund Hermine anstarrte.

" Ich weiß es ist ein wenig heftig, aber du musst mich nicht so ansehen."

Lily blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

" Nein, es ist nur- Das alles ist passiert und du bist trotzdem hier. Wieso hast du eitergekämpft? Ich weiß, ich hätte es nicht gekonnt."

" Ich weiß es klingt klischeehaft aber es ist einfach für etwas zu kämpfen an das man glaubt. Und am ende haben wir glaube ich nicht einmal mehr wirkloich dafür gekämpft. Wir waren der Wiederstand für zwei Jahre lang. Wir hatten garkeine andere Chance. Sie hätten nicht zugelassen das wir ein normales Leben führen. Du verstehst wieso ich das alles änder will oder?"

Einen Moment dachten beide nach, dann begann Hermine wieder zu sprechen.

" Du hast gefragt wieso ich es dir und nicht Dumbledore erzählt habe. Das ist einfach. Ich war immer mit Harry unterwegs und ich weiß das Dumbledore ein großartiger Zauberer ist aber ich weiß auch das er einem nicht alles erzählt. Ich kann es mir im Augenblick nicht leisten darauf zu vertrauen das er mir alles erzählt. Ich schaff das auch alleine. Und warum du? So gerne ich das auch alles alleine machen würde, brauche ich doch Hilfe. Es gibt Dinge die ich alleine nicht kann. Und ich habe viel von dir gehört. Ich weiß das du alles für die Leute tun würdest die dir wichtig sind. Ausserdem bist du eine der intelligentesten Hexen die es gibt." erklärte sie und sah wie ihre Wangen bei dem Kompliment rot wurden.

" Ich habe eine Bedingung. Ich werde dir helfen. Ich werde alles tun damit das was du mir erzählt hast nicht ein weiteres Mal geschieht. Aber ich habe das Gefühl das du all die gefährlichen Dinge alleine machen willst-"

" Natürlich werde ich das. Du bist nicht kampferprobt oder trainiert. Du kannst nicht-"

" Genau darum geht es mir ja. Ich will das du mich trainierst. Ich wil dir helfen können. Auch außerhalb von Hogwarts."

Hermine dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann nickte sie.

" Okey. Ich denke das kann ich tun.

Sie beendete den Stille zauber und Lily streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

"Es war mir eine ehre dich zu treffen Hermine Granger." sagte sie.

" Dito."

Lily verließ den Krankenflügel um 2 Uhr nachts und Hermine lehnte sich zurück.

Beide waren sich sicher das sie in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf bekommen würden.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel.

:D

Das alles gehört J. K. Rolings

Entgegen aller Ewartungen schaffte Hermine es gegen fünf uhr einzuschlafen. Wahscheinlich lag es an dem hochdosierten Schlaftrunk den Madame Phinka ihr gegeben hatte.

Um halb acht verließ sie die Station und trat in den Gang hinaus wo Lily bereits auf sie wartete.

Die letzte Stunde hatte sie damit verbracht mit Madame Phinka zu streiten, die der festen Überzeugung war das Hermine den Tag im Bett verbringen sollte.

Außerdem hatte sie mit Dumbledore gesprochen.

Er hatte ein weiteres Mal versucht ihre Gedanken zu lesen doch wie beim ersten Mal hatte sie ihn abgeblockt und sich geweigert ihm etwas zu sagen.

Dumbledore hatte zugestimmt das es für sie das beste wäre in Hogwarts eingeschrieben zu werden. Sie hatte ihn allerdings überreden müssen sie statt in das siebte Jahr, in das sechste lassen. Das aus zwei Gründen. Erstens würde es um einiges leichter sein die Rumtreiber und auch Lily im Auge zu behalten wenn sie im gleichen Jahr wären und außerdem hatte sie angst nicht mitzukommen da sie zwei Jahre keine Schule hatte. Alte Gewohnheiten wurde man halt schwer los.

Der sprechende Haus hatte das Ergebins geliefert das sie erwatet hatte : Gryffindor.

Dazu hatte sie ein Bankfach bekommen und Geld von der Schule.

Dumbledore hatte ihr gesagt das alles was sie bräuchte am nächsten bereitstehen würde.

Sie hatte noch immer einen Verband um ihren Oberkörper und ihren verbrannten Arm geschlungen.

Madame Phinke hatte ihr eine alte Uniform gegeben die ihr allerdings etwas zu groß war wodurch sie aussah als hätte man sie in einen Sack gesteckt. Dieser Effekt wurde noch verstärkt durch die Tatsache das Hermine selber abgemagert war, als Ergebniss von monatelanger Unterernährung

Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem etwas unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz gebunden der ihr bis zur Mitte des Rückens ging. Sie hatte schon lange aufgehört sich wirklich Geanken um ihr aussehen zu machen.

"Also bleibst du?" fragte Lily nachdem sie sie begrüßt hatte.

" Jap das ist der Plan." antwortet sie.

" Und geht es dir gut?" fragte Lily besorgt.

" Alles gut. Ich hatte zwei gebrochene Rippe von dem Fall aber die sind schon fast wieder verheilt und die Verbrennungen an meinem Arm werden auch besser." sagte sie und lächelte. So gut hatte sie sich seid einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gefühlt.

Die blauen Flecken in ihrem Gesicht waren dunkelrot und violett doch es war das erste mal seid 1 172 Jahren das sie bei einer ausgebildeten Medizienerin war.

Als sie auf der Flucht waren hatte sie kaum Gelegenheit ihre Wunden richtig zu behandeln und jetzt fühlte sie sogar einiges ihrer alten Wunden heilen.

Hermine genoss es nach so langer Zeit wieder durch die Flure Hogwarts zu laufen.

Allein schon die Türen der großen Halle zu sehen ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

" Hermine, ich hab nachgedacht. Wenn du mich trainieren willst, und cih hoffe du bleibst dabei. Dann weiß ich nicht wo. Ich meine das hier ist Hogwarts. sobald ich weiß gibt es hier nicht wirklich einen Ort an dem das möglich wäre." sagte sie nachdenklich.

Hermine, die bereits darüber nachgedacht hatte korrigierte sie.

" Doch. Es gibt einen Ort. glaub mir. Ich zeig ihn dir später. Wir sollten jetzt allerdings besser das Thema wechseln." meinte sie und deutete auf die großen Tüen vor ihnen.

Sobald sie die Tür öffneten drehten sich alle Köpfe wie auf Stichwort in ihre Richtung.

Für einen Moment war alles still, die Gesprche waren verstummt.

Dann, auf einen Schlag, fing das Geflüster an.

Manche versuchten ihnen verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen, andere starrten sie einfach offen an.

" Ignorier sie." sagte Lily und sie setzten sich hin.

" Oi, Evans." rief eine Stimme vom anderen Ende des Tisches.

Hermine sah wie Lilys Schultern nach unten sackten und sie den Kopf hängen ließ.

Amüsiert sah sie zu wie ein aufgeregter James Potter in ihre Richtung kam

Sie bemerkte das drei weitere Junge hinter ihm herliefen doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf James gerichtet.

Sie erkannte so viel von ihrem alten Freund in ihm das es fast schon wehtat ihn anzusehen.

" Ich hab da eine Frage." sagte er und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Lily fallen.

" Was willst du Potter?" fragte sie genervt.

" Geht du mit mir aus?" fragte er.

Hermine eufzte und Lily sah aus als würde sie dem armen Jungen gleich eine reinhauen.

" Nein! Ich werde bestimmt NICHT mit dir ausgehen." zischte sie.

" Komm schon." bettelte er." Nur einmal, Biittteeee"

Hermine konnte ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken. Kein Wunder das sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte.

" Habs doch gesagt" sagte einer seiner Freunde und Hermines fokus konzentrierte sich auf die drei Gestalten die hinter ihm standen.

Der der gesprochen hatte war groß und schlank.

Er hatte schwarze Haare, aristokratische Gesichtszüge und ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Das war dann wohl-

" Sirius Orion Black. Und wie ist dein reizender Name?" fragte er sie.

Hermine sah ihn an, dann seine ausgestreckte Hand und dann wieder ihn.

" Hermine Granger." stellte sie sich vor.

Der Junge neben ihm stieß Sirius mit seinem Ellenbogen an und Sirius verdrehte sie Augen.

" Jaja, diese zwei Vollidioten sind Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Jetzt Glücklich?" fragte er dann Remus der daraufhin nickte.

Hermine beobachtete die beiden mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Diese beiden vor ihr waren so anders als sie sie kannte.

Remus war zwar bereits ein Werwolf, doch er hatte noch nicht seine besten Freunde oder seine Frau verloren. Oder sein Leben.

Ausßerdam hatte er noch ein paar Jahre bevor er sich einer Welt voller Vorurteilen stellen musste.

Und Sirius.

Der Sirius den sie kannte schien immer müde, verfolgt von den Jahren die er in Azkaban hatte verbringen müssen, gezeichnet vom Krieg.

Nicht erinnerte mehr an den selbbewussten Jungen der vor ihr stand.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen das sie den kleinen, etwas molligen Jungen der vor ihr stand gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

" Entschuldige, ich habe nachgedacht." sagte sie und er lächelte.

Dort stand Peter Pettigrew.

Jetzte musste sie entscheiden was zu tun.

Etwas in ihr schrie sie sollte ihn töten, gleich hier. Denn er war der Grund weshalb es erst zu einem Krieg gekommen war.

Doch sie erinnerte sich daran, das er zu dieser Zeit ncoh nichteinmal das schwarze Mal angenommen hatte

Er war noch immer ein Junge, mit dreckigem blondem Haar und kleinen blauen Augen.

" Ist eine Angewohnheit"

" Also Hermine. Du hast ja gestern abend ne ganzschöne show abgeliefert. Es gibt ein paar Gerüchte über dich." informierte Sirius sie.

"m-hm." sagte sie nur abwesend, dann sie hatte das Essen auf dem Tisch entdeckt.

Das letzte Mal das sie etwas gegessen hatte war... Gott, sie konnte sich einmal daran erinnern.

Während Sirius weiterredete- noch immer im Glauben Hermine würde ihm tatsächlich zuhören- packte sie sich ihren teller mit Essen voll.

" Hör auf mit dir selbst zu reden, Partner." sagte Remus.

Sirius stoppte mitten im Satz udn sah zu Hermine die gerade ihr Rührei ohne uach nur einmalzukauen herrunterschluckte.

" Hey, due hast nicht einmal zugehört?" fragte er ungläubig?

Normalerweise hingen die Mädche an seinen Lippen, egal worüber er redete.

Oder sie hingen wortwörtlich an seinen Lippen.

"Lass sie essen." sagte Peter.

Sirius sah ihn überrascht an.

" Sieh sie dir an, sie ist kaum mehr als Haut und Knochen."

Jetzte erkannte auch Sirius das Peter recht hatte.

Trotz des Zaubers den Hermine am Morgen auf sich selbst gelegt hatte um die schlimmsten Ausmaße ihrer Verfassung zu verbergen, schien sie doch schrecklich dünn.

Ihre Kleidung hing an ihren schmalen Schultern und die Haut spannte über ihren Wangenknochen.

Als könnte sie ihre Blicke auf sich spüren, drehte sie sich um.

" Kann ich euch helfen?" fragte sie

"Wieso bist du so abgemagert?" fragte er sie geradeherraus.

"Was soll das?" fragte Remus und Lily warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Ich hab doch nur gefragt." verteidigte er sich.

Hermine lächelte.

" Ist schon gut. Ich hab nur nicht viel in den letzten Tagen gegessen."

Und mit nicht viel meinte sie das sie sich die letzten 5 Tage von zwei noch nicht reifen Äpfeln und einem selbstgefangenen Fisch ernährt hatte.

Bevor er etwas darauf erwiedern konnte stand sie auf und fragte Lily ob sie ihr den Weg zur nächsten Klasse zeigen könnte.

Lily nickte und sie verließen gemeinsam die Halle.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lily.

" Ja Ja natürlich." winkte Hermine ab doch Lily konnte erkennen das sie in Gedanken weit weg war.

" Was hast du als erstes?" fragte sie.

" Ohh ja. Dumbledore hat mir heute Morgen meinen Stundenplan gegeben." sagte sie und suchte zwischen ihren Büchern nach dem Stück Papier.

" Zaubertränke." sagte sie dann als sie es gefunden hatte.

" Ich auch." meinte Lily. " Lass uns gehen."

Einige der PLätze waren bereits besetzt als Lily und Hermine dn Raum betraten.

Der Raum sah genauso aus wie Hermine ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sie konnte fast schon Harry und Ron an einem der Tische sehen wie sie sich über Quidditch oder etwas ähnliches unterhielten.

Sie lächelte in die leere und folgte Lily zu einem der Tische.

" Also Hermine. Bist du gut in Zaubertränken?" fragte Lily.

Hermine überlegte.

War sie gut in Zaubertränken?

" Ich weiß nicht genau." gestand sie .

" Was meinst du mit Ich weiß nicht genau?"

Hemine senkte ihre Stimme und schaute sich nocheinmal um bevor sie sprach.

" Ich sagte doch, cih habe die Schule vor meinem fünften Jahr verlassen. Damals war ich ziemlich gut, aber jetzt? Ich meine ich habe versucht mir ein paar Dinge selber beizubringen und ein paar der Lehrere waren sogar mit uns auf der Flucht aber ich weiß trotzdem nicht genau ob ich mit den anderen hier mithalten kann."

Lily nickte.

" Keine Sorge. Ich habe einen Freund der sehr gut in Zaubertränken ist. Wen du möchtest kann ich ihn später Fragen ob er dir hilft." bot sie an.

" Das wäre toll." sagte Hermine dankbar.

Sie hatte sich bereits Sorgen darüber gemacht.

Natürlich sagte sie sich immer wieder das sie ja nur hier sei um die Zukunft zu verändern doch die Chance zu haben all das was sie verpasst hatte nachzuholen...

" Ich warne dich aber." sagte Lily. " Professor Slughorn kann etwas... exentrisch werden"

Hermine erinnerte sich an den Namen.

Er war einer der ersten gewesen die im Krieg starben. Traurigerweise hatte sie nie die Gelegenheit gehabt den Mann persönlich kennenzulernen.

Das änderte sich jedoch als er den Raum betrat.

" Guten Morgen, guten Morgen." begrüßte er sie alle.

Seine Blick schweifte über die Menge bis er sie erblickte.

" Ahh. Miss Granger nehme ich an."

Hermine nickte. " Ja genau"

" sag mir, bist du gut in diesem Fach?" fragte er sie.

Hermine sah ihn mit dem gelichen unsichrene Blick an den sie sekunden zuvor Lily gegeben hatte.

" Ich weiß es nicht genau" wiederholte sie.

" Nun-nun. Das werden wir wohl herrausfinden. Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast kannst du Severus hier fragen." sagte er und deutete auf einen Junge auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Hermine lächelte ihren alten Professor an, doch der drehte sich einfach um und Hermine seufzte.

Gleicher alter Snape also.

" Schleimige, kleine Fledermaus." hörte sie Sirius und die anderen fingen an zu kichern.

Sie sah wie Lily ihn wütend ansah.

" Halt die Klappe." zischte Hermine bevor Lily etwas sagen konnte.

"Was?" flüsterte er.

" Ich hab gesagt du sollst die Klappe halten."

Sie hatte das Gefühl das sie ihrem Professor mindestens das schuldig war nachdem er ihr so oft das Leben gerettet hatte.

" Kennst du ihn?" fragte Lily.

" Ja. Ich erklär sie alles nach dem Unterricht. Wir treffen uns nach der letzten stunde im siebten stock.." antwortete Hermine und damit war das Gespräch verstummt.

Die erste Stunde bestand nur aus dem Wiederholen des Stofes vom letzten jahr und Hemrine war froh zu wissen das sie das meiste davon beherrschte.

Als die Klasse vorbei war sah sie Severus aus der Tür gehen und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken lief sie ihm hinterher und genau in ihn hinein.

" Ohh Gott, es tut mir so leid." sagte sie schnell und kniete sich auf den Boden um ihm zu helfen seine Büver wieder einzusammeln.

" Du bist Severus, nicht?" fragte sie.

Er sah sie misstrauisch an, nickte aber.

Sie standen auf udn Hermine hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

" Ich bin Hermine." sagte sie.

Her schüttelte ihre Hand, zwar noch immer etwas unsicher, doch er schien sich etwas entspannt zu haben-

" Ich weiß. Du bist die über die alle reden."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was reden sie denn so?" fragte sie und erinnerte sich das Sirius a morgen etwas ähnlcihes gesagt hatte.

" Es ist hauptsächlich Schwachsinn." meinte er.

" Das dachte ich mir schon. Also erzähl mir was sie so sagen." meinte sie und ging mit ihm zusammen den Flur entlang.

Ihr PLan schien zu funkitionieren, denn er begann zu erzählen.

" Naja, da gibt es das eine Gerücht das du-"

"Hey Hermine was machst du da?" fragte Sirius hinter ihr.

Er kam näher und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

" Komm schon. Verschwende doch nicht deine Zeit." meinte er und Hermine konnte sehe wie Severus sich wieder in sich zurückzog. Sein Lächeln verschwand und an seine Stalle trat der altbekannte spöttische Ausdruck.

Er drehte sich um und verschwand nach draußen.

"Severus." rief Hermine doch er ignorierte sie.

" Lass ihn einfach." sagte James.

Sie lief hinter ihm her, und ließ die anderen stehen.

"Was hast du getan?" fragte Lily wütend

" Severus, warte." rief Hermine.

Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, doch sie war hartnäckig.

"Severus, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle anhälst dann schwöre ich, ich werde dich verhexen."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er es als leere Drohung abgetan doch etwas in ihrer Stimme sagte ihm das sie es wirklich tun würde.

"Was?" fragte er und drehte sich um.

Sie sah ihn fassunglos an.

" Was zu Hölle ist dein Problem?" fragte sie wütend.

" Ich hab dir nichts getan."

" Du bist mit Potter und Black befreundet."

Erst war sie verwirrt doch dann erinnerte sich daran was Harry zu der Bezihung zwischen Snape und den Rumtreibern gesagt hatte.

Ihre Augen wurden weicher und sie lächelte, was ihn zu verwirren schien.

" Ich mag zwar mit ihnen befreundet sein, doch das bedeutete nicht das ich eine Feindschaft aufrechterhalten will, von der ich nichteinmal etwas weiß." erklärte sie.

"Wieso?" fragte er.

"Wieso was?"

" Normalerweise würden Mädchen alles tun um mit Black- oder Potter wo wir schon dabei sind- befreundet zu sein. Mich zu verteidigen wird dabei nicht helfen." sagte er.

" Severus Snape. Ich bin vielleicht ein Mädchen, aber ich tu solche Dinge nicht. Ich freunde mich mit Leuten an die ich mag. Und ja vielleicht werde ich dich irgendwann hassen aber dann bestimmt nicht weil Sirius oder James oder irgendwer anders mir sagt das ich es tuhen soll, sondern weil du dich wie ein Vollidiot beimmst. etwas das du jetzt grade bereits tust,"

"Meinst du das ernst?" fragte er und sah die aufgebrachte Hexe vor sich an.

" Natrürlich meine ich das ernst. Jetzt komm schon" sagte sie und nahm sein Handgelenk um ih wieder Richtung schloss zu ziehen.

"Was hast du als nächtses?" fragte sie ihn.

Er schien noch immer etwas überrascht vom plötzlichen kontakt doch antwortete " Verwandlungen."

" Ich auch. Wie ist es so?" fragte sie ihn und spielte die Rolle des neuen Mädchens weiter.

" Es ist ziemlich gut. Auch wenn McGonagall eigentlich aus Gryffindor kommt." meinte er schulterzuckend.

" Hey." protestierte Hermine.

Sie ließ ihn los und lief rückwärts vor ihm her.

" Was sit das bloß mit Slytherin und Gryffindor? Du sagtest du der Unterricht ist gut, also warum interessiert es dich das McGonagall aus Gryffindor kommt?" fragte sie.

Mit einem Mal spürte sie das jemand hinter ihr war, sie drehete sich um und kolliedierte mit demjenigen.

Einen Wimpernschlag später saß sie auf der Brust eines Jungen, eine Hand auf seinemBrustbein um ihn unten zu halten, die andere um ihren Stab den sie an seine Kehle presste.

" Was zur -?" fluchte er und Hermine atmete aus.

" Es tut mir leid." sie sie blitzschnell udn stand auf. Sie konnte nicht gkauben wie kurz sie davor gewesen war einen unschuldigen Schüler zu verhexen. Besonders mit all den Dingen die ihr in dem Moment durch den Kopf geschossen waren.

Der Junger der- zu seinem Pech- das Opfer ihrer Reflexe war stand ebenfalls auf.

Die schwarzen Augen und grauen Augen kamen ihr bekannt vor.

" Pass auf wo du hinläufst." schnauzte er.

" Es war ein Versehn."

" Ist mir egal." sagte er wütend.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

" Beruhige dich, Regulus, Sie hat doch gesagt das es ein Versehn war." sagte Severus hinter ihr.

Hermine verpasste sich in Gedanken eine Ohrfeige.

Wie war es möglich das sie ihn nicht erkannt hatte?

" Hallo, Regulus. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Sie streckte die Hand aus doch er betrachtete sie nur argwöhnisch.

Sie seufzte und nahm seine Hand.

" Hier, so wird das gemacht. Und jetzt könntest du etwas sagen wie Hi, mein Name ist Regulus Black. es ist schön dich kennenzulernen" sagte sie immer noch lächelnd.

" Okey. Es was schön dich kennenzulernen." sagte sie.

" severus kommst du?" fragte sich un drehte sich um.

Die verwirrten Blicke die ihr folgten bemerkte sie nicht.

" Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Regulus.

" ich habe nicht dir geringste Ahnung.


End file.
